Sharing content is currently very popular. The way sharing content typically works is after a user views an interesting video or hears a song that he likes, the user sends an email or message to one or more friends, including a link to the content and commentary about the content. The one or more friends receive the message and select the link which enables the friends to watch/listen to the content. Messages, including re-sharing messages, then go back and forth between the friends and possibly additional friends. For video game sharing, users are able to share videos of video game segments, but simply sharing a video of a video game segment lacks important aspects of video gaming.